User talk:Matthew Bowyer Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Snivystorm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 14:41, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I honestly don't know, I imagine during the any scenes that involve the officers other than that I'm clueless :| Snivystorm (talk) 16:39, August 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Herbert Pitman I read somewhere that his appearance was during the scene where Andrews, Ismay, and Smith are observing the damages of the ship and how much time they have left. I believe he appears among the officers there, but I'm not 100% sure. Sorry about that. :c [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we're gonna make this one right]] 01:14, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, it appears to be added now. [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]]✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we're gonna make this one right]] 22:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why are you asking me these questions? Jack and Rose did all that because that's just the way James Cameron wrote the movie. Wild didn't get into a boat, because he perished with the ship and died in the ocean... [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''someday we're gonna take the crown]] 04:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Steward Pages Indeed you are, and I welcome it, your edits to add the images and make the pages are commendable, I was just merely saying that perhaps when making the page you could perhaps add more detail to them save for one line, just to save more work in the long run, it also helps avoid needing to have so many "stub" articles. I'm not having a go :). As for the other stewards, what would you like me to call them? But also, since they were seen so briefly, do you think we could have a page for them, we don't exactly have any available images for them ( getting them won't be of star quality without cropping). Your thoughts? Snivystorm (talk) 21:09, September 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what Steward one looks like, there isn't any information on his page to tell me which steward he was. Snivystorm (talk) 15:51, October 1, 2014 (UTC) About the photos are you saying that they are not licensed? You put them on the wiki so I'm very confused? Snivystorm (talk) 20:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) When in real life he didn't. It is simply the fact that the man was panicking and trying to make the best of a bad situation, he didn't shoot them meaningfully, he did it as a reflex action. So he shot them in a panic. Snivystorm (talk) 17:23, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I see, did you want this on the steward 1 page? Snivystorm (talk) 12:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) That's for you to decide yourself. The movie doesn't confirm any of it so it is up to the viewer to decide their fate. Snivystorm (talk) 16:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) That's what I'm saying, we don't see what happens after the lifeboat almost hits them, so we have to decide that ourselves. Snivystorm (talk) 16:54, December 28, 2014 (UTC) He was a gentlemen in the sense of wealth, not by personality as he was rich. I like Rose as a character in how she defies being a typical rich women, wanting to control her life and being in depth in feeling suicidal and even has quite a mouth on her and even shows her love by risking her life to save Jack. Cal, I don't think, ever truly loved Rose. He just wanted her as a possession, no real attachment though it can be argued he had some feelings in his concern for her safety and being emotionally crushed when she came back for Jack not him. You? Snivystorm (talk) 18:55, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I see, she is a great character. Any other characters you are fond of? Snivystorm (talk) 22:51, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure, I'd assume Moody, but check yourself to be sure. Snivystorm (talk) 17:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Matthew, I was wondering if you could provide us with any proof that the new pages you've been creating are called the names you've given, if thry have been credited as being called that in the film etc? Snivystorm (talk) 12:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) So you're telling me you gave them the names yourself? Snivystorm (talk) 23:43, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Matthew, i see you were wondering if there is any proof that they are actually at the lifeboats at the end of the film. It is rather difficult to get an accurate image to prove due to the commotion of the scene (plus I lack the technology to do so) but this link is evidence that explains what happened to them. Hope that helps ^^ Snivystorm (talk) 16:31, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Are you talking about something said on a page or the film in general? If the latter, they are all there it's just Wilde is the only one to speak (I think) Snivystorm (talk) 17:35, March 6, 2015 (UTC) It's merely a continuity error. Remember, we can only see Wilde, the others are probably there just off screen. Snivystorm (talk) 20:27, March 6, 2015 (UTC) He probably retrieved off screen when the camera flashes away or it is a production error/oversight made by the producers. I'll check the scene myself to confirm but off memory, that's my best guess. Hope this helped ^^ Snivystorm (talk) 20:43, June 24, 2015 (UTC) It may be Steward 3. I'm not sure. I've watched the film again but I'm still uncertain. Snivystorm (talk) 18:49, July 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm so so sorry. D: I had no idea I hadn't responded to the message, being so long and all. From what you've said, I feel like I have to agree with you. It does indeed make sense. Again, I'm sincerely sorry for not replying. Snivystorm (talk) 20:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to add it yourself if you want to. I will add them but you can add them yourself, don't feel like you can't ^_^ Snivystorm (talk) 15:58, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Added it. I'll add the quote to Wikde now. Snivystorm (talk) 16:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I've deleted most of the comments on Helga's page. Thank you for notifying me of that :) Snivystorm (talk) 22:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not sure the comments were from years ago (2013) so there's no real need to do it as there's not been any comments like that recently. If they do crop up again, it's something I will strongly consider. I just don't want them to then make an account then either. Snivystorm (talk) 08:11, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I've deleted the page. Thanks for telling me. Why people make fake pages is beyond me. Snivystorm (talk) 18:43, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I did check Snivystorm (talk) 17:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry, I've warned him personally. If he does it again, I'll block him and if he makes an account to do the same thing, I will block him again. Don't worry :) Snivystorm (talk) 19:05, October 6, 2015 (UTC) It's fixed, only registered users can edit it now. In future, if you're struggling to remove something leave it unedited so I can rollback it so there's no clash of editing. Thanks ^_^ Snivystorm (talk) 16:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I've blocked the users IP address and all future addresses they can use so we should be safe from them. If others make these fake pages without proof then I and Degrassi will block all the pages from unregistered contributors. Snivystorm (talk) 16:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome, and thanks for notifying me :) there isn't really much we can do to expand that sections, the stewards appearance were extremely brief and don't warrant a page of there own as it is. Snivystorm (talk) 16:29, October 26, 2015 (UTC) I've locked the pages now. They can no longer edit oh them at all. Snivystorm (talk) 12:34, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I know what you mean man and don't worry about the signature, happens to the best of us. I might make a vandal bot to sort them it instead as Wikia Staf only cleanup vandal comments and edits when an Administrator is not present by I am so VSTF will not prioritise helping this wiki. Snivystorm (talk) 08:35, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I've expanded the page, in future use the ' ' parameters for links. Thanks! Snivystorm (talk) 11:55, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Which scenes are they included in? I don't recall seeing them. Snivystorm (talk) 10:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) No problem, though you can expand them yourselves :D. Also, please note that, just because I may not expand the page the day you sent it me, doesn't mean I've seen it. I'm sadly not on as often as I used to be so please be considerate of that before reposting the exact same message on my wall. I'd appreciate it. Snivystorm (talk) 19:40, February 20, 2016 (UTC) It's all good now :) Snivystorm (talk) 19:49, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I'd have to hear him speak, sadly not had chance to watch the film in a while. Though does the accent matter? The actors are almost all Mercian from what we see. Snivystorm (talk) 21:04, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, if there really any other information than what is there. What else is there to include? Snivystorm (talk) 14:54, April 15, 2016 (UTC) It's cool ^_^. What I need you to do is to put in the information you have first, it doesn't matter if you mess up the english. That way, I can proofread it and we have the article expanded and cleaned up! I sadly don't know every little details about the minor characters, so I need you to include that information for me to correct. Snivystorm (talk) 10:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) If you translate it, yeah! Snivystorm (talk) 10:22, April 16, 2016 (UTC) The English was alright. There were some obvious mistakes littered within it, but nothing unfixable 8) Snivystorm (talk) 11:15, April 16, 2016 (UTC) No need to keep asking me hehe. I'm an admin here so it's part of my job to proofread other editors contributions. Snivystorm (talk) 13:11, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Regarding content, I sadly don't know a great deal about these characters. Since you've been able to find the images, I'd presume you know what happened to these characters in context with the story, therefore fill that in for me to then proofread. Snivystorm (talk) 14:37, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I do have the DVD but that doesn't mean I have enough free time to watch the entire film to find a fleeting moment that each minor character is portrayed in. Hence why more editors is better than a single editor. Snivystorm (talk) 17:12, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Do you have proof that Kevin Owers explicitly said such? Snivystorm (talk) 15:31, August 8, 2016 (UTC) How do we know he didn't? It's best left unknown unless you have proof. Snivystorm (talk) 16:10, August 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Stewards Please keep all the stewards on one page, and if you would like to add sections for uncredited ones, that would be fine. Thank you for all your help, by the way. The page looks wonderful. It just needed a bit of cleaning, so no worries. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 01:44, April 20, 2015 (UTC) No, why would I have a favourite steward? Sorry for the late reply, though. I never saw your message until recently. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 02:00, May 5, 2015 (UTC) You're asking me these questions as if I'm expected to know why each character was written and portrayed the way they were. :x Third class passengers were treated as the lowest class citizens, and therefore, the stewards felt they had no right in being saved, so I guess that's why? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 07:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'm almost certain that's how they were treated in reality. I've done my share research on Titanic history over the years, but who knows. I could still be wrong. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 20:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Why would any of them have a better chance of surviving? They're all stewards. They're all human. I don't understand these questions... '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright, sure. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:20, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Probably just random crewmen? Wow. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 20:00, May 23, 2015 (UTC) It's called Orpheus or some shit. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 07:08, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Um, who and what? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:54, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I have no clue... '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:10, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I'm currently on vacation and don't really have the chance to edit on the wiki, since mobile is a bitch to use. I'll try and fix it when I get back. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) It's probably like a bench or something... IDK. Dude, don't use Internet Explorer. Use Google Chrome if you have it on your computer. I.E. is so 2005. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 03:22, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I really don't understand why you ask me all these random questions, as if I'm supposed to know why the littlest details are a part of the film, omg. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Historical information is relevant on this wiki, but the infobox pictures should contain photos of the film adaptions characters. That's why I removed it. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:42, August 17, 2015 (UTC) List of Unidentified individuals Hi! It's great that you made the List of stewards page, but is it okay if maybe you could make more lists of unidentified individuals in the film from the ship's classes to the ship's crew, please (Hobbiton777 (talk) 20:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC))? RE: Unnamed seaman I've told you before that it's best not to clutter this wiki with unnecessary pages for characters that were merely background extras. Having a general page for all the seamen aboard is a better idea. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Just try to steer clear of clutter pages. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 03:24, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Done. I've added the old content back for you. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 03:48, March 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Questions I doubt he helped out on the decks. He was only seen in one scene, so how is anyone supposed to know otherwise? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:20, May 18, 2016 (UTC) No. I'm not putting anymore time into steward pages. It just adds clutter to this wiki. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 07:08, June 20, 2016 (UTC) If you have questions about another wiki, please ask the administrators of that wiki. Not myself. I don't have time to dedicate time to any other wiki site right now. I'm too busy. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 07:48, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Three Things You will not endanger anyone by giving proof to the wiki, it's just a simple reference on the page, loads of wikis do it plus there are protection laws you can add so people can't misuse the source when you input it :) Second, given what Degrassi has said regarding the steward pages, I'm oblige to agree with him also. They add clutter to the wiki so p, no there wil not be another Steward Biography until he says otherwise. Third, we can't guess if the steward died or not, so it's best left unknown rather than guessing and accidentally giving out false information. Hope that answers your three things 8) Snivystorm (talk) 17:03, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I just answered this. We can't guess, unless you provide proof, it remains unknown. Snivystorm (talk) 17:11, August 8, 2016 (UTC) It's best to bring that up with Degrassi, though I think he means that it creates clutter since there isn't enough on them to warrant a complete article for each individual. Snivystorm (talk) 17:13, August 8, 2016 (UTC) You miss understand the use of it. They didn't understand it was rising, so they kept the 3rd class passengers back. I never said they died from the water rising. It even says "It's unknown if he survived" Snivystorm (talk) 17:23, August 8, 2016 (UTC) A reference is preferred but yes, some sort of proof is better than no proof at all. It should really be from somewhere official, like another site. Snivystorm (talk) 16:31, August 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm afraid not. If it's just a fB conversation, that's not really a valid source. Snivystorm (talk) 20:57, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Mate, that still just you guessing their fate, just not on this wiki. It has to be a confirmed valid source, not mere speculation. :| Snivystorm (talk) 15:32, August 25, 2016 (UTC) This wiki is about the film, not about real life. If we went by that logic, half the articles on this wiki wouldn't be on this wiki. Snivystorm (talk) 15:37, August 25, 2016 (UTC) We have been over this...too many times. Snivystorm (talk) 15:41, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Regarding that. Why not proof read it? He is a factual character, so of course their information is going to be shared. It's not claimed as our own; wikedia page is cited underneath it all. Just needs to be written to make it more unique, not copy pasted. Snivystorm (talk) 15:51, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Exactly! If you want, does rate it into film and real life but obviously proofread it first. ^_^ Snivystorm (talk) 15:55, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Replying to questions Hello, the short answer is one point which you put; I have to run more than one wiki. With Degrassi having been inactive for a while now, I have to cater for this and three other wikis. The reason I asked you to add information yourself is because this is a wiki: I can't do all the work. I'm sorry that you don't like the wiki in this current state but I'm only one person and the activity here (in terms of a community) is practically non-existent. I understand you don't speak fluent English but adding information is better than not adding any at all. I hope you understand wherein coming from regarding this. I sadly can't notice everything, like the point you brought up in one of your questions. The short answer is, we need more dedicated users here. Once we have that, the wiki will be able to reach a standard more to your liking but right now that is just not feasible. Regards, Snivystorm. Snivystorm (talk) 17:43, August 30, 2016 (UTC) It might be, it's hard to tell. Snivystorm (talk) 17:59, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Is the accent notable? Snivystorm (talk) 18:45, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, I'm honestly not the best at distinguishing accents. It's best to look up the actor if possible and base it on their voice. Snivystorm (talk) 19:09, November 30, 2016 (UTC) It sadly doesn't change anything having the quote. As I said, I can't discern between the sounds. Sorry, I can't help you on this matter. Snivystorm (talk) 19:13, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Unknown user Hey Matthew, Its Angie McAlister �� Hey Matthew, can you edit some of the pages from my Titanic wikia? Hello Hi, Matthew Bower Fan. Glad to see you a member of this wikia. FinnXMarcy (talk) 10:30, December 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Question I've personally never watched that miniseries so I can't accurately comment on it. Probably best to check out with the people at that wikia (if there is one). Snivystorm (talk) 16:57, June 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Wilde Hey there, I'm good thanks. I'd say he is supporting cast, given he has a speaking role and is in more than say the Irish lady. Snivystorm (talk) 20:25, September 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Stairwell Steward Looks to me like he is the same person, yes. Snivystorm (talk) 15:55, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Sure seems like a possibility, perhaps there's a cast list confirming it's him? ''Snivy'' ♡ ''The coolest Pokemon ever'' ✦ 17:53, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Well, that's a pity. Guess we're stuck in the realm of speculation. ''Snivy'' [[User talk:Snivystorm|✦ The coolest Pokemon ever ✦]] 17:58, October 6, 2018 (UTC) In what sense of the word? ''Snivy'' [[User talk:Snivystorm|✦ The coolest Pokemon ever ✦]] 18:03, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Couldn't really tell you. They never had much screen time for me to gauge an opinion. ''Snivy'' [[User talk:Snivystorm|✦ The coolest Pokemon ever ✦]] 18:21, October 6, 2018 (UTC) I wouldn't be able to say. They're hardly shown that much to really confirm their alignment; probably neutral as they're just men doing their jobs? ''Snivy'' [[User talk:Snivystorm|✦ The coolest Pokemon ever ✦]] 18:53, October 6, 2018 (UTC)